Salvadore Guzzo
Private First Class SalvatoreCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. Guzzo was an American radioman who fought during World War II. Guzzo is seen in the game Call of Duty 3. Biography Pfc. Guzzo's hometown is Boston, Massachusetts''Call of Duty 3'' bonus materials section.. During the war he became a radio operator in the 29th Infantry Division. He was later transferred to the 90th Infantry Division due to a shortage of men. Guzzo first joins your squad in Saint-Lô after you learn his CO was killed in Martinville. When Guzzo is first ordered to be transferred into McCullin's unit, he is reluctant to join. At Saint-Lô Guzzo and Nichols receives minor injuries when a tank exlpodes and sends them tumbling into a wrecked building. Later, as the battle progresses, tensions grow between Guzzo and McCullin and the two end up having a major fallout near the end of the battle. Sgt. McCullin holds a gun at Guzzo and threatens to shoot him for desertion after Guzzo suggests they should fall back. Guzzo views McCullin as insane, and McCullin sees him as a coward. During the battle for the Mayenne Bridge, Guzzo says McCullin has gone crazy and shortly before the Sgt. dies McCullin's last words are "Tell Guzzo to go to hell." After McCullil and Dixon are both killed, Pfc. Guzzo appears to become in charge of the squad and is assumed to have been promoted to Sergeant, as seen in the final cutscene. At the final cutscene in the level Forest Dixon is tired of Guzzo's attitude to him. Dixon said the words. "The Sarge may have put up with it, but I won't." During Chambois, Guzzo saves his comrades' lives by risking his own to call in air support to level the German Forces. While marking targets with flares, Guzzo gets shot in the leg. After carrying Guzzo to safety, Dixon too gets shot, and is fatally wounded leaving Guzzo in charge of the squad. After Dixon's death, the enraged Guzzo leads the remaining American forces to victory. After the battle, Guzzo officially becomes the leader of McCullin's and Dixon's squad after their deaths. He is promoted to Sergeant. At the end of the game, he is seen quoting Sgt. McCullin's "One rule" while talking to the new recruits in the supply truck. Trivia *A Radio Operator with the surname "Guzzo" can be seen in the first, second and third missions of Call of Duty: World at War and on Breaking Point if Polonsky is killed by the Japanese when your squad runs of where the Japanese kill him near Sgt. Roebuck is someone named Guzzo *In the second level, Guzzo has been demoted to Private for attempting to desert, but is later a PFC again. * Guzzo/McCullin's rule is "You're no good to me dead!", as after the war he said "I'm Guzzo! One rule: You're no good to me dead!" and a private says "What kind of pep talk was that?" and Huxley answers "You want inspiration private, read a poem." *It is strange that Guzzo knows McCullin's "rules" because he was in Task Force C not in McCullin's squad. He wasn't even on the truck to Saint-Lô. He only joins after the truck crashes. However McCullin might have told him the rules afterwards. *Guzzo seems to "grow up" and take more responsibility as time goes on. References Guzzo, Salvatore Guzzo, Salvatore Guzzo, Salvatore